<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killjoy by micha_alien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864766">Killjoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien'>micha_alien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greta Van Fleet (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Unprotected Penetrative Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:59:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>got a request for the Reader being bored golfing with Danny, so he gets frustrated and takes her home to fuck her against a door :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Wagner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killjoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com</p><p>heya! I haven't written or posted anything in quite a while! hope y'all like this one ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pretty hot outside, only some feathery clouds scattered all across the sky gave some relief from the burning sun. Danny’s car had an AC, but you both preferred just rolling the windows down and feeling the breeze on your slightly sweaty faces as he drove to the Golf course; he wanted to make a lazy and boring Sunday at least a little bit less lazy and boring.</p><p>Golf had never remotely been a passion of yours, and Danny being so into it hadn’t changed that. You had your own interests, just like he had his. And yet, you found yourself in the passenger’s seat of his car, because there was nothing else to do, and you wanted to spend time with him. You looked over to watch him as he concentrated on driving, his hair up in a bun with only a few loose strands framing his face, a pair of sunglasses on his beautiful nose.</p><p>He was dressed in cargo shorts and a worn and faded shirt with a sunset print on the front, a pair of sandals on his feet. Not his usual Golf attire, but the most appropriate for this weather anyway. Surprisingly, there weren’t many others at the course, you could only spot one small group of men quite a distance away, almost at the last hole. Danny picked just one club to use instead of having to maneuver the heavy equipment around, and you chose one for yourself at random before he slammed the trunk shut and led the way to the gate.</p><p>You slumped your shoulders with an exhausted huff even before anything had happened, and Danny raised a brow at you. “You can go inside and sit at the bar, if you don’t feel like playing. They have air conditioning in there.”, he suggested, but since you had only come here to be around him, you shook your head and followed him.</p><p>It actually gave you quite some excitement watching him walk in front of you, seeing his body, his skin, his lush hair in the sunlight and his concentrated face with the tongue sticking out so slightly between his lips whenever he anticipated a pitch. The game somehow went on for a few holes, though admittedly slow and without any words from either of you, before you completely felt like giving up and only Danny’s exasperated sigh made you keep going.</p><p>You didn’t want to be a killjoy, even though it was decided from the beginning that you were going to lose to him; failing to get the small, white ball into the infuriatingly tiny hole again and again made you kick your heel into the grass several times, hard, leaving holes in the lawn that Danny frowned at. “We’re gonna get kicked out if you don’t stop doing that”, he said, and you rolled your eyes. “Literally who is gonna do that? There’s three people like a mile away from us.”, you countered, and Danny shrugged, furrowed brow. “There’s cameras.” He was clearly irritated, and every time you groaned when you ruined a shot visibly annoyed him even more.</p><p>“Babe, you could have stayed home and read a book if you didn’t feel like playing.” “I know, but I didn’t wanna be alone.”, you said, shocked at how overly defensive you’d made it sound; your throat was dry and you’d left your water in the car, which was undeniably getting hotter and hotter where it was parked in direct sunlight then while you were caught up in a game you disliked, warming your beverage inside it until it was the temperature of fresh urine.</p><p>Danny dropped his club then, stepped up to you and grabbed your wrists. “Fine. We’re going home and I’ll give you what you want.”, he almost barked, and turned his back to you, taking his things and stepping back quickly to the parking lot, with you in tow, now feeling bad and embarrassed about your childish behavior.</p><p>“Danny, I’m sorry.”, you said, trying to keep up with him. His steps only quickened and you had to half-jog to stay by his side. “I’m sorry! I just thought we could-“, you sighed. “I just wanted to be close to you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Danny’s stern expression didn’t change when he turned to you. “It’s okay”, he said calmly, “let’s go. You wanted to go home the entire game, didn’t you?” Arriving at the gate, he lifted his hands to your shoulders and gently pushed you one step back against the sturdy metal fencing.</p><p>“I just wanted to be with <em>you</em>”, you said, worried you’d upset him, reaching up to grab his wrist, stroking your thumb over the delicate skin below his palm, faintly sensing the pulse there for a split second. Danny stroked your hair behind your ears and leaned in for a kiss. “We’re going home and I’ll give you what you wanted.”</p><p>It was a vague statement, and it made you wonder what he meant, but without another word, you climbed into the car beside him and sat out the short drive before he parked in his reserved spot and released his seatbelt. He looked over at you, and you looked back, and then he reached over to grab your face and pull you closer, kissing you hard. Pulling back slightly out of breath, he took off his sunglasses and pressed his forehead to yours with a deep look into your eyes. You stayed silent, biting your own lip as you waited for a cue what to do to make up for your admittedly frustrating behavior.</p><p>You saw an all too familiar glimmer in his eyes, and it sent a wave of excitement through you that caused a rush of wetness between your thighs, and the way he stared into your eyes caused you to feel weak, not just for already having ruined your underwear, but physically too, in your knees, and the little jump your heart made when he kissed you with even more furor made you squeeze your thighs tightly together. His hand came down on your knee and slowly made its way up your thigh, squeezing your bare flesh quite harshly, and you whimpered into his mouth.</p><p>He pulled back and smirked, and then he stepped out of the car. You barely had time to release your own seatbelt before the passenger side door opened and Danny swept your small frame up in his big arms, and you squealed, looping your own arms around his neck. You clung to his broad shoulders, a loose strand of his hair tickling your neck, while he carried you all the way inside and into the apartment before setting you down and backing you against the door falling shut behind you.</p><p>He’d trapped you between his big hands on your hips, held you in place, stared down at you, biting down on his lip again and watching the remnants of your attitude completely dissolve into helpless arousal. He knew he could have you on your knees with just one intense look, a snap of his fingers, the very much welcome power he had over you unmatched.</p><p>He kissed you again, and you cupped his face in your hands, kissing him back eagerly with a quiet moan. His teeth grazing your lip, his warm tongue brushing against yours and his right hand sliding under your shirt and to your breast, squeezing gently, had you melting into a puddle of desire right there in the hallway.</p><p>When he pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours again, his hand slid off your breast, down your stomach and abdomen and slipped under the waistband of your shorts; he wasted no time, his fingertips brushing over your folds. “You’re wet”, he said with a half smirk, kissed you again as he worked his fingers over your sensitive skin, your clit, and finally pushed one inside you. You whimpered, muffled by his mouth on yours, and desperately held onto his shoulders, your knees already threatening to give in.</p><p>Danny kissed along your jaw and down the side of your neck where he lingered, nipping at your skin right below your ear which sent a hot shiver through your entire body, and you moaned. He started to drive his finger deep inside, out, then in again, and he curled it, making you quiver and whine. “Is this what you wanted?”, he asked, his breath hot against your neck. “Yes”, you breathed, closing your eyes and dropping your head back against the door as he worked you up slowly but surely.</p><p>“Tell me if you want me to stop”, he said, left one more wet kiss on your collarbone, then sunk to his knees in front of you, pulling your shorts and underwear down to your ankles. You slipped out of your sandals, then stepped out of the shorts and panties, and he tossed them aside before gently nudging the insides of your thighs, making you spread your legs, and you gasped when his thumb found your clit. You were wet enough so that he could easily push two fingers inside your walls without resistance.</p><p>You fumbled to undo his hair tie so you could bury your hands in his untamed curls, and he let you, looked up at you with a somewhat shy smile, then he leaned in and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to your clit. You gasped, moaned, and your fingers tightened in his hair as he dragged his tongue along your folds and buried the lower half of his face completely in your slick.</p><p>He groaned against you, which he knew turned you on even more, and you hissed as he sucked on your clit and flicked it with his tongue until your thighs started shaking and your breath turned heavy. “Come on, cum all over my face, princess”, he said when he pulled back for a second to take a deep breath, right before diving back in, mercilessly and skillfully flicking and rolling his tongue against and around your clit, combined with the slurping sounds and gathering all your arousal to drink you down.</p><p>You were so close; it was a mystery to you what had gotten into him to be annoyed with you one moment, then go down on you as if he’d been starved of you for months, but that thought was fading more and more into the background and you couldn’t help but just let him make you see stars behind your eyelids.</p><p>Involuntarily, your hips jerked against his face as your orgasm built up quickly, your nails dug into his scalp, and he sucked on your flesh one more time, tipping you over the edge. Your legs violently shook, and Danny grabbed your hips tightly in both his big hands, holding you steady as you shuddered, gasped, cried out his name along with a string of curses. Your spine arched just a little, the muscles in your back tensing harshly as you rode your climax out, literally, on Danny’s face.</p><p>He removed himself just at the right time, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood back up to knock what was left of your breath out of your lungs with a searing kiss. “What do you need?”, he asked after pulling back again. “I need your cock, Danny, fuck”, you cursed, your hands still in his hair, entangled in it, and you pulled him down into another wet, hot kiss, tasted yourself on his lips and tongue.</p><p>“Is that why you didn’t wanna play Golf? Because you needed me to fuck you?”, he asked, undoing his own fly, his eyes never leaving yours. You laughed with an apologetic expression on your face, and felt yourself dripping down the insides of your thighs; a glance down at Danny’s hands pushing down his shorts, his underwear with it, and his erection springing free made you swallow down your residual embarrassment. “Fuck”, you cursed, “I won’t ever get used to how big you are.” Danny chuckled, and his cheeks flushed a bright red, he left a peck on the tip of your nose, and you watched as he closed his hand around his shaft and began stroking himself with a quiet grunt escaping his throat.</p><p>You bit down on your lip, couldn’t resist lowering yourself down to your knees; you needed to taste him, to feel the weight of him on your tongue, needed the head of his cock to hit the back of your throat before he’d fuck the hell out of you against that front door. Danny raised his brows, but didn’t protest when you shuffled between his feet and pulled his shorts the rest of the way down, just like he had done with yours.</p><p>“I love you”, you said, though the timing felt weird, before you closed your fingers around the base of his shaft and stuck your tongue out to wriggle it against the head; Danny let out a deep breath and stroked your hair behind your ears. You flattened your tongue tightly against the underside and dragged it up to the head, then closed your lips around it and softly sucked, a bead of precum spreading over your tongue, and you moaned. You couldn’t get enough of his taste, the delicate skin in contrast with how hard he felt in your hand as you started jerking him slowly and sucking his cock deeper into your mouth.</p><p>You looked up into his eyes, your gazes met and he looked so full of adoration then, so intense, that you wanted to get right back up and kiss him forever, but you had a job to do down on your knees first; at least you felt like you kinda owed it to him for ruining Golf. And you loved it, every second his full, hard length was in your mouth, every time you bobbed your head, tried to suck him down as far as you could, you grew hotter and even wetter than you already were.</p><p>He was so hard, and you reached your free hand up to place it on his abdomen, to softly stroke his thick, dark happy trail and the pubic hair below. He grabbed your hand there with his own, and you intertwined your fingers with his, working your mouth over him with a moan. He groaned, squeezed your hand, and his cock hit the back of your throat once, twice, three times before you pulled back and he helped you onto your feet, instantly backing you against the door again.</p><p>You pulled him into a kiss, he grabbed your bare thigh and pulled it up so you’d hook your leg around his hips. He dragged the head of him through your drenched folds, at which you whimpered, before he lined up with your center and slowly pushed his pelvis against yours, carefully watching your face for signs of discomfort, but you just moaned, shut your eyes and your head rolled forward against his shoulder. The anticipating burn, the blissful stretch; you needed it both so bad that you pulled him snug against you with the leg around him.</p><p>His hand splayed on your thigh wandered closer to your ass, squeezed you, and he turned his cheek to kiss you hard, burying himself completely. “Fuck – you feel so good”, he breathed in between kisses, held his position for a moment to let you get used to his size, but then bottomed out slowly. You whined, wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders to hold on to him. “Fuck me”, you urged him, left another wet kiss on his lips, then latched onto the side of his neck, biting, licking and kissing an especially sensitive spot close to his throat.</p><p>Danny adjusted the grip he had on your thigh and thrust back inside you forcefully, which again knocked the breath out of your lungs and made you whine. His stance was sturdy, his feet slightly angled and legs apart, he picked up a steady pace immediately after, jerking his hips against you quite hard, so that the door behind you started to rattle with every time he drove himself inside you. Your cries and moans and the desperate hold onto his shoulders was what he felt and heard, but he couldn’t feel the swirling rush of adrenaline in your veins when you felt yourself getting knocked against the hard surface behind you.</p><p>“Yes, Danny, fuck – mmmnn”, you whimpered, one hand tangling in his curls again, “faster.” He laughed a little, kissed the corner of your mouth and increased his tempo. His thrusts gradually became stronger, he gained momentum and you lost your senses. His thick cock hit every inch inside you and stretched your walls, your g-spot was constantly stimulated by his intense, deliberate movements against and inside you, and additionally his pubic bone rutted against your clit with every blow he delivered.</p><p>“H-holy shit”, you managed to whine, your nails clawing at his bare shoulder in an attempt to keep you steady, but the one leg you had on the floor was giving in to the powerful snaps of Danny’s hips against yours. He noticed, lowered his hand to grab your other thigh, and you trusted him enough to jump up and hook both of your legs around him while he held you up by your ass. Good thing he was taller and stronger than you, and just thinking about how he could crush you, and watching and feeling him execute a pretty amazing try at that right then by fucking your brains out against the door, made your head spin. “Fuck, <em>yes</em>”, you huffed, and Danny growled, sinking his teeth into the crane of your neck.</p><p>“God, you take me so well – your pussy feels so good, you’re so wet”, Danny breathed, then he groaned with a particularly hard thrust, and the moan that that elicited from you only fueled him to keep fucking you until you’d both collapse. The rattling of the door in the same rhythm he was driving himself so, so deep and hard inside you was just a background noise, and you were close to your second orgasm already.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum, mmmmff”, you managed to wail; Danny captured you in another heated, deep, wet and hot kiss that in itself pushed you right onto the edge, and the earth shattering orgasm rolled over you in waves as he squeezed your ass and fucked into you, punctuating each thrust with an upwards grind, hitting your clit from the inside. “O-ohhh, <em>fuck</em>”, you cried out, and you dropped your forehead against his shoulder and breathlessly moaned. Any coherent thought was drowned out by the rush of blood to your head, the pulsing between your legs, the burn in your thighs from trying to cling to Danny’s hips – and of course the pure ecstasy flooding your entire being.</p><p>It didn’t happen very often that Danny would <em>plow</em> you like this, and you wouldn’t be able to handle it every day anyway, but whenever it did happen, you ran out of words to shout during and to say to him afterwards. This time it seemed to work wonders as a tool to shut you up as much as it was to release pent up frustration and the electricity that quickly built between you and him during disagreements. And you realized, after your orgasm had surpassed its peak, that Danny wasn’t stopping fucking into you hard and fast.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so tight, I’m gonna cum”, he said; you kissed him, moaned and whimpered with every further snap of his hips, and both your voices almost covered up the obscene sounds from between your groins. His low growls and groans had you wailing in response. “Please, Danny, cum inside me, I need it so bad”, you begged, clawing at his shoulders still, adjusting your sore legs around him, and he squeezed your ass tightly.</p><p>He dove his head down to your chest, and you felt him tonguing your nipple through the fabric of your shirt, sucking on it, then biting down on it as his thrusts turned slower, but equally as hard and deep, and you hissed at the sharp, blissful pain. Danny buried himself deep with an long, guttural groan against your breast, slumping his shoulders forward and trapping you entirely between his weight and the hard door. “Fuck”, he cursed, kept holding you up by your ass and stayed inside you where you felt his hot, sticky release filling you up.</p><p>You stayed in that position for a moment, felt his chest heave with his deep breaths, his face nuzzled against the side of your neck, and you twirled a strand of his hair around your finger, playing with it. “I love you, Danny”, you whispered, and finally he let you lower your feet to the floor again, though they really were weak, shaking, and you could barely stand. You were sore - your thighs, your calves, your pelvis and even your upper arms were sore. Danny kept supporting you with his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a tight embrace.</p><p>“We both needed that, I think”, he said with a chuckle. “Yes, god. That was so fucking good, you’re so – <em>ughhh</em>, you’re my big guy. I love you.”, you said, cupping his face in your hands and kissing him, slower this time, savoring it, melting against each other and a low hum in his chest brought you back down to earth finally. “I love you too”, he said in between soft pecks, “and I think we both need a shower now. I’m very sweaty.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>